Computers, particularly downsized computers such as portable computers, notebook computers, and notepad computers have card slots for insertion of cards of various function capabilities. One of the functions a card can provide is communications. Communications cards may provide a modem for local area network (LAN) function. Communications cards are often coupled to a cellular telephone or to a telephone line by a receptacle connector or telephone jack, known in the industry as an RJ-11 connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,404 discloses a modem card with a connector that slides out of the card to be coupled to a plug connector terminated to a telephone line. In the extended position, the connector is retained in the plane of the card. The telephone jack is inserted into the connector from a direction perpendicular to the sliding motion. With the card inserted into a computer and the connector fully extended, the telephone jack in its inserted position extends beyond the card on one side, and the telephone wire extends beyond the card on the other side. When multiple cards are inserted into adjacent slots, this design can be a problem. Structural features that extend beyond the profile of a first card can interfere with insertion and removal of a second card positioned in an adjacent slot. In addition, the telephone wire being pulled by gravity creates an undesirable a moment that is transferred to the card.